tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IvelliosNailo/Distraction
We lost two traveling companions today. I’ve never seen someone killed before. I’ve seen animals killed and undead killed, and I’ve seen plenty of corpses, but I wasn’t there for the killing of those. And I’ve especially never had a friend killed before my eyes. A flaming skull did it with a fireball spell. That’s pretty powerful magic. As callused as it might sound, I’ve been trying to distract myself with my research. I did get the answer to a couple of my questions, or at least some evidence. We came across some (relatively whole) zombies tilling a field. They looked to be dressed as farmers. This seems to support the idea that zombies, at least, continue to do what they were doing before they died. Without much prodding—I actually don’t remember if I said anything—Myrddin decided to try to talk to them rather than figuratively busting down the door. They didn’t say much—just grunting noises; I don’t think they can talk anymore. Perhaps most interesting is that they didn’t attack us on sight like—to my memory—all other undead have. The two of our companions that died were the goblin we had sworn to protect, Larf I believe his name was, and Tim Slateback, Tom’s brother. To block out my grief, my science mode kicked in. I wanted to wait, at least for one of them—either one—until the gray death reanimated them. Perhaps with them so newly zombified, we could get some answers. We could see how much of their former selves they retained. We could see what kind of undead they became. I suspect they’d become zombies, but who knows? Maybe the longer a corpse remains “alive”, the more powerful they become. By that theory, that flaming skull must have been killed fairly early during the cataclysm and remained alive long enough to become a skeleton and then longer still that even its body bones fell away, leaving just a skull. Or it could be the only reason the skull was still alive is that it knew magic before it died—some powerful wizard, sorcerer, or warlock, perhaps. I would very much like to try casting lesser restoration with Mura’s Fern on a recently unkilled being—if I’m going to science this, I’m going to have to develop a discourse—I really wish I could find a community already researching this. It would save me so much time, and I wouldn’t feel so alone in my endeavor—I have no idea what would happen. It might have no effect. It might cure them—fully or somewhat. It might damage them or kill them permanently. It might do something else, like make them more powerful, or transform them somehow. Regardless, none of my traveling companions felt it was right to let the gray death take our fallen. I can’t blame them; I just wish I could make some headway on this task. As information hasn’t been as forthcoming as I had hoped before we disembarked in Tenebris, I’m going to start writing down my questions, answers, and information regarding the gray death in a separate journal. Category:Blog posts Category:Adventure Log Category:Ivellios Adventure Log